


Mistress Fraser

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Crossdressing, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, M/M, Ms Fraser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been a very bad boy, Ray, and you know what happens to bad boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a couple of older artworks that got overlooked and not posted to AO3 for various reasons. This one was part of a warm-up challenge for a past due South_C6D Big Bang. I confess to liking Ms. Fraser rather a lot.  
> 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/2a5b/jbt5czqse9swuaezg.jpg)

Come here and take your punishment...


End file.
